What's Happening?
by three notes
Summary: surrounding them were a bunch of old corridors...a super random drabble i daydreamed. very short but to the point.
1. Chapter 1

a super random drabble i daydreamed while at st. agustine. this goes to show that anyone can write just 1,000 words and still make it a good story...drabble...uh... forgive my ignorance of capital letters. im just copying what i wrote...which i copied from my cell. enjoy!

**bold** is spoken-_italics_ are names

* * *

the group kept marching forward. it was hard for some to not look around. the area surrounding them were a bunch of old, beaten up corridors. most of the doors were closed. but to those that were open, there was nothing but covered furniture and dust. lots and lots of dust. it wasn't very easy to see inside. there was no electricity in the building. the group had to rely on the candlelight that was guided by the woman in black. but some persons would occasionally slip up here or there. it was that dark.** "how long are we gonna keep walking?" **one of the group members-_ena_-asked. **"just a couple more turns and we're there," **answered the woman-whose name was unknown. **"how much is a couple?" **asked another member-_yaneli_. but her question was never answered. "_ara_? what's wrong?" _janet_ noticed that _ara_ had stopped. "_a..ra_?" _janet_ could see some sort of unrecognizable fear and confusion in_ ara's _eyes. then, _ara _covered her ears and bent down to the floor. "s-stop..." [con.]


	2. tinueing 2

**"ara? what is it?"** _ena _asked her friend, who was quivering right now. **"m-make it stop..." **_ara's _voice was a mere whisper. everyone could hear her only a bit. then _yaneli_ froze and placed her hands over her ears as well. **"what is that?" **she asked. everyone turned to look at her. she had a confused look. **"what is what?" **_ala_ questioned. **"that...sound..." **_yaneli_ responds whispering. **"sound..?" **the woman says. _yaneli _barely nods, **"it...it's faint, but i hear something...something...crying?...no...i don't know." **the group was utterly confused. they couldn't hear anything. they couldn't do anything. well, not_ ena, janet, _and _ala_. the woman looked at the other person in black and nodded to them. the person she had nodded to, turned around and walked towards_ ara_. the rest of the group watched as the person knelt down and lifted_ ara's _chin toward them. then _ara's_ scared eyes widened and calmed down; only to suddenly go blank. **"what're they doing to her?"** _ala_ asked, with a bit of anger in her voice.

[con.]


	3. tinueing 3

**"don't worry. we know what to do with her."** the woman, who was now in front of _yaneli,_ said. everyone turned to face the woman. **"you know, now that i've noticed, we never got your name." **_ala_ said cooly, crossing her arms. _yaneli, _who still had her ears covered, looked at the woman. **"wha-what are you doing...?" **the woman had placed her fore and middle finger on _yaneli's_ forehead. **"it's alright. that sound will fade away now," **the woman whispers. _ena,_ who had been standing in between the woman and other person, was worried and scared, **"hey...where's _val_?"** _janet,_ who was looking to where _ara_ was still kneeling-lifeless-on the floor behind the unknown person, nodded and looked around, **"that's true...where is she?" "did she leave?" **_ena_ asks, looking at the door across from her. **"no, she was with us this whole time...wasn't she?" **_ala_ replies, a look of concern on her face. **"do not worry. your friend is safe." **the woman says. _janet_ and _ala_ spun around, **"yaneli!" **

[con.]


	4. tinueing 4

_yaneli_ was standing still, with dead eyes splayed. **"what did you do to her?" **_ala_ yells, taking a step towards, fits clenched. **"helping her," **the woman answers calmly._ janet's _eyes widened, **"but why are her eyes like?"** the woman sighed, **"you won't be able to understand fully yet." "what the hell's that supposed to mean?" **_ala _was furious.** "should you really be worried about those two right now?" **_janet _and_ ala _directed their attention to the person who'd spoken just now. the unknown person stood up to his feet and pointed at_ ena_. **"_e-ena_?" **_janet_ slowly went towards her friend. _ena_ was frozen at her spot. she was staring at the closed door across her with widened eyes._ ala _looked from _ena_, to the woman, to the man in black. she didn't know what to do. **"ena," **_janet _said sternly, now next to her. "_**ena**_, **what is it?" **_janet_, after receiving no answer, nudged _ena _softly. **"hey **_ena." _nudge. "_**ena**_." nudge. "_**ENA**_." nudge. _**"ena! Ena! **_**ENA!...what?" **

[con.]


	5. tinueing 5

_janet _heard_ ena_ murmur something. **"what was that? what did you say?" **_ena's_ lips barely twitched._ janet's _eye widened. **"wha' did she say?" **_ala_ asked from her spot._ janet _looked at_ ala_, _**"nadia..." **_there was a short silence. **"what do you mean?" **_ala_ asked, her voice shaking a bit. _ena_ was still frozen, but she had managed to shakily move her head to face_ ala_. **"_nadia_. she's in there. in that room." **_ala_ blinked,** "..." **_janet_ looked from the door, to _ala_. she knew what was about to happen. **"no, _ala_. don't even think about it." **_ala _shook her head and began walking towards the door. **"nu-uh. if_ ena _says _nadia's _in there, then she's in there."**_ ala _grabbed the doorknob, **"i'll just take a peek." **_janet _was clinging to _ena's _arm, **"just leave the door open."** _ala _nodded. **"be careful in there..." **the unknown man said, without a care. **"oh it's nice to see you care," **_ala _snaps, then opens the door. the door creakily swung open. a mist of dust drifted out. the room was pitch black. _ala _stepped in. the door closed.

[con.]


	6. tinueing 6

"_**Ala!**_" _janet _and _ena _yelled, eyes on the verge of tears. **"i'm fine! it's okay! it's really dark in here, though..." **_ala's _voice was muffled, but heard. the two friends relaxed as ala explained what she felt and saw inside the room. **"there's some sort of desk here. and a bed? no...a couch!...i stepped on glass...it's too dark."** _janet _felt _ena _shiver,** "are you cold?**" _ena _shook her head,** "no, just a chill." **_janet _nodded then turned to the woman.** "please explain what's going on. now!"** the woman sighed, **"to put it simply: you five girls have been targeted." "targeted?" **_ena _asked,** "by who?" "not who. what," **the man said. _janet _shook her head, **"i don't understand." "of course you don't. i will explain all of this soon." **the woman replied. **"how soon is soon? you damn bastard. the hell did you do to me?" **everyone looked to see _ara _glaring at the man. _**"ara!" **_janet exclaimed, relief flooding her. the woman was surprised, **"_dante_, is she-?" "on it." **the man, _dante_, interjected. he faced _ara_, and froze.

[con.]


	7. tinueing 7

**"what? geez i'm not that ugly." **_ara _took his reaction as an insult. _dante _knelt down and looked her in the eye. **"_ara _was it?"** she nods. _dante _pulled his hood down.** "who am i?" **_ara's _eyes slightly widened, **"_j...jaq_? why are you here?" **then she clasped her hands over her mouth; shocked. _janet _tilted her head, **"_ara_? you know that guy?" **_ara _quickly shook her head. **"nonononono! never even seen him before!" **the woman huffed,** "so she was..." **_janet _and _ara _turned to the woman,** "was what?" **they both inquire. **"h-hey guys? i haven't heard ala for a while now," **_ena _suddenly said. eveyone's attention was at the closed door. "_**ala**_?" _janet _called. but got no response. _**"ala! ala!"**_ ... **"agh! damn it! there's no one in here! it's all just a bunch of crappy, old, dusty junk!" **_ala's _shouts were heard through the door. her friends sighed.** "hey, _alala_!"** _ara _calls, walking towards the door. **"why're you in there alone?" "_arara_? you're okay?" **_ala _asks. **"yup! geez, what's with you guys?" **_ara _asks the other members. **"leav-" "HUAGHH!" **

[con.]


	8. tinueing 8

_ala's _sudden scream made everyone flinch. **_"alala!" _**_ara _grabbed the doorknob and yanked the door open. she didn't see _ala _from outside, so she ran in with _ena _following. _janet _stayed on her spot, worry rushing through her veins. she wanted to help, really she did. **"_alala_! where are you?" **_ara's _shouts seemed to echo throughout the corridor _janet _was in. **"_ena_! do you see her?" "no! i can't see a stupid thing in h-" CRASH "_ena_! are you okay?" "yea i'm fine. just slipped." THUD "ow! ah damn! there's a glass in my knee!" **as more worries were shouted by _ara_, _janet _felt a small chill run through her body. she turned around, only to see the woman and man gone. there was only _yaneli_, who was now limp on the floor.**_ "yaneli," _**_janet _murmured and wished her body would move. just then, she heard what sounded like footsteps coming from the direction they were headed. **"DAMN IT! _ALALA_! WHERE'D YOU GO!"** _ara _screamed out in frustration. _janet _was scared. **"g-guys," **she could only whisper. the footsteps neared.

[con.]


	9. tinueing 9

**"guys!" **_janet _tried to yell, but her voice was hoarse. the footsteps were real close. _yaneli _was at least ten feet away from _janet_. **"guys! please hurry!" **she coughed. **"_janet_! are you okay?" **_ena _asked, her voice too far off. but _janet _couldn't answer; she was paralyzed. _**"...janet?" **ara _called. they started to shuffle out of the dark room.** "agh! my knee!" "lemme help!" "alright. let's hurry." **once the two were at the doorway, they noticed _janet's _back at them. **"oi, _janet_! where did those people go?" **no answer. _ena _was worried, "_**janet**_?" _janet _pointed to where _yaneli _was at. **"l-look." **her voice was shaking. the two girls looked to the side, and froze. behind _yaneli_, was a humanoid creature. it was crouching down, glowering at the standing girls, with glowing yellow eyes. they could see it had overgrown hair, scales, and no lips. it was a terrifying sight. just then, _yaneli _stirred. **"hey guys, what's up?" **confused, she turned to what they were gawking at. their eyes met. **"aw fuck." **

[con.]


	10. end 10

the creature crawled towards _yaneli_, who was now petrified. when it was just a foot away from her, it let out a sound. it sounded as if it were screaming while at the same time, breathing in through its mouth. **"that was the sound**," _ara _whispered, then covered her ears, trembling. _janet _clung to _ara_. _ena _tried to move. _yaneli _turned white. then the creature glared at her, and glared. **SILENCE **everything was still. no one made a sound or even twitch. then, _yaneli _let out a painful scream. "_**YANELI**_!" the candle gave out. _yaneli's _screams continued, but faded. "_**yaneli**_!" janet crumpled to the floor and began sobbing. _ena _bent down and hugged her. _ara _was still trembling. **"what are we going to do?**" _ena _shouted. ara shook her head. **"isn't it obvious? we're going to go find 'em." "but how?" **_ena's _face was streaked with tears. before _ara _could reply, they were interrupted by a flash. a storm was coming; but that wasn't what silenced them. it was _nadia's _corpse dropping in front of them that silenced them.

[END]


End file.
